Siriusova holka
by SallyPejr
Summary: Sirius má holku. Rozhodně s někým chodí, protože ty cucfleky se mu na krku neudělaly sami. Ovšem odmítá Jamesovi říct, kdo je jeho přítelkyní a to Pottera dohání k šílenství.


„Co se stalo?" zeptá se Lily šeptem Remuse, který sedí s nosem zabořeným do tlusté učebnice historie kouzelnické Británie. Oba dva jsou usazení u malého stolku v koutě společenské místnosti, zatímco kolem nich hlučí jejich spolužáci a další nebelvírští.

„Co se kde stalo?" diví se Remus a trochu nakloní hlavu směrem k zrzce, aby dal najevo, že kamarádku poslouchá, i když očima i nadále lítá po slovech knihy.

„Co se stalo mezi Jamesem a Siriusem?" upřesní Lily svůj dotaz. „Vůbec spolu nemluví. Teda je u nich normální, že si v jednu chvíli vyhlašují válku a v další objímají, ale tohle je- jiné." Jde na ní vidět, že má o své dva spolužáky starost.

Její slova ale konečně donutí zvednout Remuse hlavu od knihy. Místo na stať o posledních skřetích nepokojích ve Skotsku se Lupin podívá přes společenskou místnost ke krbu, kde se spolu nebaví jeho dva nejlepší přátelé.

„Hádají se kvůli takové hlouposti, i když asi chápu, proč se James cítí zrazeně," povzdechne si Remus, než s prstem založenými mezi stránkami zavře učebnici a posune se v křesle, aby seděl víc čelem k Lily.

„Jde o to, že si na začátku týdne James všimnul, že má Sirius na krku cucfleky. Chtěl samozřejmě hned vědět od koho, ale Sirius ho odbyl. A včera James zjistil, že má Sirius další. Pochopitelně pak následoval výslech, s kým to Sirius chodí a tak dále, jenže ten mu to odmítl říct, takže se ti dva pohádali," vypráví Remus poslední události z ložnice nebelvírských sedmáků. „James je uražený, že mu Sirius nechce říct, s kým chodí, což mu od nejlepšího kámoše přijde jako zrada a taky je naštvaný, že na to nedokáže přijít sám."

Lily chvíli jen zamyšleně sedí a snaží se pochopit spor těch dvou Pobertů.

„No, abych pravdu řekla, kdyby Marleen s někým chodila a odmítala mi říct s kým, taky bych se urazila," usoudí nakonec.

„Hm," zahučí Remus zamyšleně v odpověď.

„A ty víš, kdo to je?" zeptá se ho Lily.

„Myslíš, s kým Sirius chodí?" ujišťuje se Remus.

„Samozřejmě," protočí Lily oči, ale tváří se pobaveně.

„Mám svá podezření," připustí Remus. „Ale neříkej to před Jamesem. Bojím se, že příště zkusí Veritasérum a nerad bych, aby na mně."

„Ani slovo," usměje se Lily. Ovšem pak jí padne pohled směrem k uraženým Pobertům u krbu a ona se rozhihňá.

„Jsou jak malý holky," dostane ze sebe, načež se k jejímu hihňání přidá i Remus.

\- - o - -

„Já to nechápu!" rozkřikne se James napůl naštvaně, napůl zoufale. „S kým chodíš?! Co je ta holka zač?! Proč mi to nechceš říct!" huláká na svého nejlepšího kamaráda. Nebo aspoň na nedávno nejlepšího kamaráda, protože nejlepší kamarádi si říkají, s kým chodí a kdo se jim líbí, jenže Sirius tyto informace tají, jako kdyby byl pod Fideliovým zaklínadlem.

„Neřeknu," řekne jen Sirius krátce.

„Ale proč ne?!" rozhodí James rukama. „S někým chodíš, máš cuckfleky úplně všude, ale svýmu kámošovi neřekneš ani slovo. Já myslel, že si věříme!" huláká Potter naštvaně.

„Věřím ti i se svým životem. Ale tohle si raděj nechám pro sebe," řekne Sirius s klidem.

„Siriusi, Jamesi," ozve se z Peterovi postele unavený hlas. „Zítra jedeme na Vánoční prázdniny, tak nechcete toho už nechat?"

„Červíček má pravdu," přidá se Remus. „Neuvidíme se celý měsíc, tak co takhle zakopat válečnou sekeru?" řekne s prosebným výrazem namířeným na dva černovlasé puberťáky.

„Až mi řekne, kdo je jeho holka," odsekne James a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Já ti to říkat nebudu," pokrčí Sirius rameny a hodí sebou na svou postel. „Zjisti si to," dodá ještě, čímž donutí Jamese vztekle odpochodovat z jejich ložnice. A prásknout za sebou dveřmi.

Potter se zastaví až ve společenské místnosti, kde sebou vztekle hodí na pohovku u krbu, kde leží s rukama křížem a naštvaným pohledem, který upírá do stropu, který za nic nemůže. Takhle ho tam najde Lily, která kolem půlnoci kontroluje, že se nikdo zbytečně nepotlouká mimo ložnici.

„Jamesi, co se děje?" zeptá se Lily ustaraně a sedne si na krajíček pohovky vedle svého přítele. „Ještě pořád se hádáš se Siriusem?"

„O tom podrazákovi mi nemluv," odsekne James okamžitě.

„A proč ne?"

„Protože je to zrádce. Odmítám se bavit s někým, kdo mi nevěří," brble si James pod nosem.

„Takže se ještě hádáte o tom, s kým chodí?" ujišťuje se Lily, jednu ruku položenou na Jamesově kyčli.

„Jak ty o tom víš?" zamračí se na ni James trochu podezíravě.

„Remus mi o tom řekl. Je to asi týden," pokrčí Lily ledabyle rameny.

„Remus ti řekl, s kým Sirius chodí?!" rozkřikne se James nevěřícně a v okamžiku na pohovce sedí.

„Ne, to mi neřekl," zarazí ho Lily zvednutou dlaní. „Ptala jsem se ho, proč se spolu ty a Sirius nebavíte a on mi řekl o tomhle vašem problému. Nic víc," vysvětluje Lily.

James jen pokývne hlavou, než se otočí a zahledí se do ohně.

„Vsadím se, že kdyby se ho zeptal Remus, tak mu to řekne," prohodí po chvíli uraženým hlasem.

Na to Lily nic neřekne, jen chytne Jamese za ruku a čeká, co dalšího její přítel řekne.

„Snažil jsem se Siriuse sledovat normálně i na plánku, ale k ničemu to nevedlo," stěžuje si Potter. „Vždycky byl s někým z Pobertů. Se mnou na tréninku. S Peterema a dalšími v knihovně nebo v kuchyni. S Remusem se učí v kdejaké prázdné učebně, co najdou. Nikdy není sám a bez dozoru!" povídá.

„Proč mi to nechce říct?" zeptá se skoro zoufale po chvílí ticha. „Kdyby ses ho ptala ty nebo Remus, tak to určitě řekne, ale mně nic, protože mě to zajímá. Jsem jeho nejlepší kámoš! Měl by mi to říct sám od sebe!"

„Klid, Jamesi," snaží se ho Lily utišit, když se jí zdá, že je James až moc hlučný.

„Už to mám!" rozzáří se James najednou.

„Co? Víš, s kým chodí?" zarazí se Lily udiveně.

„Ne. Vím, jak to z něj dostanu," usmívá se James vítězoslavně. „Proměním se na Remuse a zeptám se ho. A on mi to řekne!"

„Jamesi, to snad nemyslíš vážně," zamračí se Lily na spolužáka. „Nehledě na to, že si jsem stoprocentně jistá, že nejsi schopný změnit svůj vzhled normálně ani kouzly."

„Proto nepoužiju kouzla, ale lektvar," mávne James jednou rukou. „Příprava Mnoholičného lektvaru trvá měsíc a já teď mám měsíc prázdnin. A až se vrátím, proměním se na Remuse a zjistím pravdu."

„Jamesi!" zarazí Lily jeho nadšené plánování. „To snad nemyslíš vážně. Víš, jak strašný je tohle zásah do soukromí jiné osoby? A jak to chceš Remusovi vysvětlit?" mračí se na svého přítele a tentokrát je to ona, kdo má ruce založené na prsou.

„Nemusím mu vysvětlovat nic. Co oči nevidí," pokrčí James bez zájmu rameny.

„Jsi děsný," zamračí se Lily o něco víc. „Nepočítej s mojí pomocí." S těmi slovy se Lily zvedne a odkráčí do své ložnice.

James se za ní chvíli dívá, ale pak taky vyrazí do svého pokoje, ovšem ne proto, aby si šel lehnout a spal. Ne, jde si pro svůj neviditelný plášť s plánem si v knihovně ukrást knihu s receptem na Mnoholičný lektvar. No a pokud nebude mít všechny potřebné suroviny, bude další zastávkou Křiklanův kabinet. Tomu určitě těch pár drobností chybět nebude.

\- - o - -

Vánoční prázdniny uběhly rychle za čilé výměny sov, dopisů a vánočních dárků. James měl k tomu všemu obohacený program svým pokusem o Mnoholičný lektvar. Naštěstí pro něj se mu podařilo získat pomoc táty, kterému napovídal, že se vsadil se Siriusem, že ten druhý nedokáže lektvar správně připravit. Nutno říct, že bez tátovy pomoci by to James nejspíš nezvládl.

A když prázdniny skončily a James se vydal na nádraží King Cross, měl ve svém kufru přibalených pár lahviček s odporně vypadajícím i chutnajícím lektvarem, kterým se žádnému z Pobertů nemínil chlubit.

\- - o - -

Příležitost k použití Mnoholičnému lektvaru se Jamesovi naskytla hned první večer zpátky ve škole.

Většina nebelvírské věže byla celý večer ve společenské místnosti, kde si navzájem vyprávěli o svých prázdninách anebo se chlubili dárky, které dostali. A když začalo studentů vzhledem k pozdní hodině ubývat, tak se Sirius najednou nenápadně vytratil, aniž by si to někdo zaregistroval. Dokonce i Jamesovi chvíli trvalo, než si toho všimnul, ale sotva to zjistil, vyrazil do ložnice pro své náčiní.

Pokud Sirius nenavštívil svoji holku o prázdninách, tak se celý měsíc neviděli a to rozhodně musí být napraveno. James se ani nediví, že se Sirius vytratil. On se s Lily o prázdninách setkal a stejně nebyl schopný počkat ani do vlaku, aby se s ní přivítal. A to samé má v plánu určitě i Sirius.

A proto teď James vytáhl neviditelný plášť, mapu a jednu lahvičku Mnoholičného lektvaru. Sebrat Remusův vlas není problém, má jich plný hábit, a pak už jen stačí ukrást jeden z jeho obnošených plášťů a neviditelný James Potter v podobě Remuse Lupina s plánkem jako svým průvodcem může vyrazit.

I když neviditelný projít ještě pořád dost plnou společenskou místností je přece jen docela oříšek.

Když se James konečně dostane před Buclatou dámu, je dle plánku Sirius v úplně prázdné učebně Přeměňování, kde přechází sem a tam. James už na nic nečeká a vyrazí tím směrem, jak nejrychleji a nejtišeji to jde. Tuhle záhadu Siriusovy přítelkyně musí konečně rozlousknout a je mu jedno, jestli je musí přistihnout při činu nebo jestli se bude ptát v podobě Remuse.

Kousek před učebnou ze sebe James svleče svůj neviditelný plášť a schová ho do výklenku za jedno brnění, než pokračuje dál. Bez klepání vejde do učebny a očima najde Siriuse.

Black vypadá, jako by ztuhnul uprostřed pohybu, než se rychle vydá k příchozímu.

James otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, ale to už je Sirius u něj.

Beze slova chytne Tichošlápek klopy Remusova pláště a přirazí spolužáka ke zdi vedle dveří.

James v tom okamžiku ztuhne hrůzou, přesvědčený, že je celý plán v háji, že Sirius ví o lektvaru a teď ho za to uškrtí na místě.

Jenže místo nadávek, zlosti a tvrdé rány pěstí přijde něco jiného.

Polibek.

James vyděšeně vypískne, i když by kdykoliv popřel, že ze sebe dostal takovýto zvuk, když Sirius přitiskne svoje rty k těm jeho a hned po nich se přitiskne celou svou postavu. A James v podobě Remuse Lupina jen vyděšeně stojí připlácnutý ke zdi, ruce podél těla a šok v očích.

Co se to sakra?!

A o chvíli později, mnohem dřív, než James stačil začít reagovat, i když mu to přišlo jako celá staletí, se od něj Sirius odtáhne, ale stále ho nepouští. Místo toho zaboří obličej do ohybu mezi Jamesovým ramenem a krkem a spokojeně si povzdechne.

„Chyběl jsi mi, Náměsíčníku," zamumle Sirius s dalšími lehkými políbeními na krk.

To už panikařící James nevydrží. Rychle sáhne jednou rukou do kapsy hábitu a vytáhne hůlku, zatímco tou druhou od sebe odstrkuje spolužáka.

„Mdloby na tebe," zamumle James přiškrceným hlasem a vzápětí je překvapený Sirius v bezvědomí na zemi.

„U Godrika. U Godrika. U Godrika. Do prdele," mumle James stále dokola, neschopný pohybu ani jiné reakce.

Sirius ho políbil! Políbil ho, protože si myslel, že je Remus! Sirius a Remus! A neřekli mu to! Sirius a Remus! Remus a Sirius! U Merlina! Musí zmizet.

S touto myšlenkou se James Potter rozběhne pryč z učebny přeměňování a nezastaví se dřív než na záchodcích o dvě patra výš, kde se schovává ještě dlouho poté, co účinky Mnoholičného lektvaru pominuly.

\- - o - -

Když Remus vejde do učebny přeměňování, kde si už předem domluvil schůzku se Siriusem, má ve tváři zmatený výraz a v rukách neviditelný plášť, který náhodou našel na chodbě před třídou. Ovšem zmatek je hned zapomenut, když uvidí na zemi ležet svého spolužáka a přítele.

„Siriusi!" vykřikne Remus poplašeně, než se vrhne k ležícímu.

Naštěstí stačí jen pár poplácání po tváři a pár zavolání jména, aby se nebelvírský začal probírat.

„Siriusi, co se stalo?" zeptá se Remus ustaraně.

„To bys ty měl vědět nejlíp, ne?" zamračí se na něj Sirius a trochu neohrabaně se posadí.

„Cože?" nechápe Remus.

„To tys mě omráčil! A dost by mě zajímalo proč!" skoro štěkne Sirius.

Remus na něj jen nechápavě hledí.

„Siriusi, já – já jsem teďka přišel," hlesne Remus se zmateným výrazem.

„Že bys měl zlé dvojče a já si toho doteď nevšimnul?" odsekne Sirius a vyškrábe se na nohy.

„Sirius-" začne Remus, ale spolužák ho nenechá mluvit.

„Když se chceš rozejít, stačí to říct normálně, nemusí to být i s divadýlkem," vyhrkne Sirius, aniž by se na stále klečícího Remuse podíval.

„Siriusi," řekne Remus vážným tónem. „Já tě neomráčil. A nechci se s tebou-"

Zbytek věty zanikne v prásknutí dveří, za kterými zmizel Sirius.

„Já se nechci rozejít," špitne Remus po chvíli ohromeného mlčení a zírání na dveře. Jenže nikdo mu neodpovídá.

Dlouho trvá, než se Remus dokáže zvednout a vrátit do nebelvírské věže.

Ve společenské místnosti je akorát Lily, která zahání pár posledních nespavců do postele.

„Nevíš, kde je James?" zeptá se jí Remus tichým hlasem. „Našel jsem jeho plášť."

„Nevím, kam zmizel, v ložnici není," pokrčí Lily rameny a s posledním podmračeným pohledem směrem na záda třeťáků, které zahnala, se obrátí na kamaráda. „Po pána, Remusi, co se stalo?" vyhrkne Lily poplašeně, když vidí Remusův zoufalý výraz.

„Já nevím," povzdechne si Remus. „Dobrou noc," dodá vzápětí a vyrazí směrem k ložnicím.

„Remusi!" volá za ním Lily, ale on se nezastavuje, dokud nedorazí ke dveřím do ložnice sedmáků.

Remus skoro nehlučně otevře a vejde do tmavé místnosti. Potichu se vydá k Jamesově prázdné posteli, aby na ní nechal neviditelný plášť.

Peter leží ve své posteli, ruce i nohy rozhozené do stran, zatímco tiše chrápe, pusu pootevřenou.

Siriusova postel má zatažené závěsy, ani škvírka mezi nimi není a zpoza nich se neozývá ani ten nejmenší zvuk.

Remus se u jeho postele zarazí, jednu ruku zdviženou, aby závěs poodhrnul, ale pak ji zase nechá klesnout. Otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, ale pak ji jen s povzdechnutím zavře. Ještě chvíli celý nahrbený s hlavou skloněnou stojí vedle nepřístupné postele, než se s dalším povzdechnutím vydá k té své.

Měl by se vyspat, zítra se začíná učit.

No a pokud ve skrytu tmy uronil nějakou tu slzu nebo dokonce tiše brečel, pak to není ničím problém, ne?

\- - o - -

„Co se stalo?" obrátí se bezradný Peter na Jamese, který měl akorát v plánu se sejít s Lily a zmizet na Astronomickou věž.

„Co se kde stalo?" nechápe James.

„Myslím Remuse a Siriuse. Chovají se divně. Nemluví na sebe, ani se na sebe nekouknou. Nejsou ani schopní být dlouho v jedné místnosti," rozkládá Peter rukama.

„Já netuším, o čem to mluvíš," prohodí James, než se spěšně vydá naproti Lily, která se akorát objevila na rohu chodby.

Pravdou je, že James ví přesně, o čem to Peter mluví. Je těžké si nevšimnout náhlé změny chování mezi dvěma blízkými kamarády, obzvláště takovéto a to ani jeden nemusí vědět o tom, jak moc blízcí kamarádi to jsou. Nebo jak moc blízcí kamarádi to byli, protože teď se k sobě chovají hůř než k cizímu.

A tohle vše začalo asi týden dozadu, od prvního školního rána nového roku. A James by se velice neochotně vsadil, že za vším stojí spíš noc před oním ránem a jisté setkání v učebně přeměňování.

Ovšem o tom James nemíní mluvit. Zaprvé by ho jeho čtyři nejbližší osoby v Bradavicích zabili a za druhé- Jak jeden uspokojivě obhájí svým přátelům, že se ze zvědavosti proměnil na jednoho z nich a během té doby se líbal s jeho přítelem, což je zároveň další kamarád a úplně náhodou přitom zničil jejich vztah?

James má obavy, že asi není tak statečný, jak si o sobě myslí.

\- - o - -

Trvalo to skoro dva týdny přesvědčování, proseb a výhrůžek, než jí Remus konečně prozradil, co se stalo tak strašného, že se ze dne na den přestal smát a začal se stranit lidí. Naposledy, když se tohle stalo, tak Sirius provedl ten odporný vtípek, kdy za proměněným Remusem poslal Severuse. Lily jen doufá, že Sirius neprovedl nic podobného. V zájmu Remusova štěstí i Siriusova přetrvávajícího bytí mezi živými.

„Víš, jak jsme se před Vánoci bavili o tom, že James neví, s kým Sirius chodí a já, že mám tušení?" začne Remus tiše, pohled obrácený k zemi, ruce nejistě sepjaté v klíně. Kolem nich je ticho a nikdo neposlouchá, což je výhoda stolů v zapadlých částech knihovny.

Lily jen přikývne na souhlas a jednou rukou chytne Remuse kolem ramen.

„Chodil se mnou," přizná Remus neochotně v obavě z negativní reakce, ale ta nepřichází, a tak pokračuje. „Nejdřív jsme to tajili, protože – No, kouzelníci tohle můžou brát líp jak mudlové, ale pořád jsou – no- Prostě nejdřív jsme to tajili, protože jsme nevěděli, co by na to řekli lidi a pak proto, že to štvalo Jamese."

„To byl určitě Siriusův nápad, co?" pousměje se Lily.

„Vlastně nás obou," oplatí jí Remus kratičké pousmání, než s vážným výrazem pokračuje ve svém vyprávění. „O Vánocích jsme se neviděli, takže jsme si hned dali schůzku v jedné učebně. Jenže když jsem tam přišel, tak Sirius ležel omráčený na zemi. A když jsem ho probudil, tak řekl, že jsem ho omráčil já, a že když se chci rozejít, tak stačí říct a- No, asi jsme se tam rozešli, protože potom už jsme spolu v podstatě nemluvili."

„Bože, Remusi," povzdechne si Lily smutně a obejme kamaráda oběma rukama. „Je mi to tak líto, vážně."

„Není proč. Není to tvoje vina," vrátí jí Remus objetí. „Není to ničí vina," povzdechne si Remus zklamaně.

„Počkat," řekne najednou Lily ostře a narovná se. „To se stalo hned první noc zpátky ve škole, že jo? A ty jsi měl Jamesův plášť, že jo?" vyptává se s přísným výrazem ve tváři.

„Ehm, jo," přikývne Remus nejistě. „Našel jsem ho před tou učebnou. Vlastně jsem se schoval před Noriskou ve výklenku a tam byl i plášť," vzpomíná Remus.

„Já ho zabiju!" štěkne Lily vztekle, než vyskočí na nohy.

„Počkej, Lily, co se děje?" ptá se naprosto zmatený Remus, ale odpovědi se nedočká.

Lily se prostě rozběhne pryč a neohlíží se na nic.

\- - o - -

Nebelvírský famfrpálový tým sice přes zimu netrénuje na košťatech, alespoň tedy ne tak často, ale v pravidelných intervalech se scházejí v šatnách u hřiště, aby diskutovali o famfrpálu a věcech s ním spojenými.

Vášnivou debatu o nové řadě košťat značky Nimbus přeruší jedno velice hlasité a velice vzteklé zařvání.

„POTTERE!"

Všech sedm hráčů týmu vyděšeně nadskočí a jejich pohledy se obrátí k zrzce ve dveřích, které z očí kouká vražda. A to o to více, že v ruce drží svou hůlku namířenou na kapitána týmu.

„Lily?" hlesne James nejistě a pohledem lítá mezi obličejem své přítelkyně a její hůlkou.

„Evansová," osloví ji i Sirius, který si dává pozor, aby se v jeho rukách neobjevil ani náznak hůlky nebo jeho odrážecké pálky.

„Jak jsi jim to mohl udělat?!" huláká Lily dál a pomalými kroky se blíží k Potterovi.

Ostatní hráči krom Blacka z bezpečnostních důvodů rychle ustoupí až ke stěnám budovy a mimo směr hůlky a dělají, že tam vlastně ani nejsou.

„Jak jsi mohl použít ten lektvar a pak jim to nevysvětlit?! Jak můžeš být takový bezpáteřní kus hnusu?!"

„Lily, co se stalo?!" křikne na ni Sirius a postaví se mezi rozzuřenou zrzku a svého nejlepšího kamaráda.

„To ať ti řekne on!" prskne Lily vztekle a ukáže hůlkou, ze které vyletí několik rudých jisker, na Potterovu hlavu. „Ať ti řekne o tom Mnoholičném lektvaru! Ať ti řekne, na koho se proměnil!" bodá Lily s každou větou hůlkou do vzduchu.

„Mnoholičný lektvar?" zarazí se Sirius. O tomhle slyšel jen v teorii a James ho použil, aby se proměnil na někoho jiného?

„Uvařil jsem ho o Vánocích doma. A použil ho hned po prázdninách," dostane James ze svého sevřeného hrdla. Tohle nechtěl nikdy přiznat a už vůbec ne před celým týmem.

„A dál?" zasyčí Lily vztekle, prsty kolem hůlky bílé z pevného sevření.

„Náměsíčník. Proměnil jsem se na Náměsíčníka," hlesne James skoro neslyšně.

„Cože?" vydechne Sirius nevěřícně a otočí se čelem k svému kamarádovi. „Proč by ses proměňoval zrovna na něj?"

„Chtěl jsem vědět, s kým chodíš, a věděl jsem, že jemu bys to řekl, kdyby se zeptal. A tak jsem udělal ten lektvar." vysvětluje James s nejistým pohledem a pokrčením ramen.

Jindy by nejspíš Sirius ocenil vše, co James udělal, aby rozlouskl hádanku jeho vztahu. Ovšem ne v tuto chvíli. Ne teď, když mu došlo, kdy se James proměnil na Remuse. Kdy se ho šel ptát na jeho vztah.

„Tos byl ty," zavrčí Sirius temně.

Hůlkou se Black nezdržuje a rovnou po Jamesovi vyrazí holýma rukama. Hned první rána spustí Potterovi krev z nosu.

Spoluhráči těch dvou jen chvíli stojí a zírají, než se probudí k životu a vrhnou se k těm dvěma, aby je od sebe odtrhli. Trvá to pár minut a bolestivých vyjeknutí a výkřiků, než se jim podaří odtrhnout Blacka od Pottera.

„Odveďte je na ošetřovnu. Oba," rozkáže Lily, než se otočí na patě a vydá se hledat Remuse. Což se ukáže být jako snadný úkol, protože ten sedí u stejného stolu v knihovně, kde ho nechala.

„Už jsi zpátky?" zatváří se Remus trochu podezíravě, když se Lily přiřítí zpět. „A kam jsi vůbec šla?"

„Něco si ověřit," zamračí se Lily při vzpomínce. „Ale ty teď pojď se mnou. Musíme na ošetřovnu. A taky ti cestou něco vysvětlím," pokračuje Lily o něco klidnějším tónem, zatímco rukou gestikuluje, aby Remuse popohnala.

„Na ošetřovnu?" zamračí se Remus ustaraně. „Co se stalo? Je někdo zraněný?"

„Sirius a James," odpoví Lily krátce. „Pospěš."

Ovšem Remusovi stačilo slyšet jména raněných, aby byl v mžiku sbalený, těžkou tašku s knihami hozenou přes rameno.

Sotva vyjdou z knihovny, pustí se Lily do povídání.

„Vím, co se stalo tu noc, co jsi se rozešel se Siriusem," začne zrzka s vážným výrazem.

Tohle donutí Remuse skoro škobrtnout a spadnout, než se vzpamatuje a rychle pokračuje dál, zatímco hltá každé Lilyino slovo.

\- - o - -

Sirius odmítal jít na ošetřovnu, i když má prasklý ret a dost pohmožděné prsty na rukách. Jeho důvodem bylo to, že odmítal být ve stejné místnosti jako Potter. James jen mlčel a nechal se odvést, kam ho kdo vedl, ať už šlo o spoluhráče nebo madam Pomfreyovou. Ovšem nakonec musel Sirius povolit, protože madam Pomfreyová neměla čas ani náladu na studentská dramata a už vůbec ne na ta Pobertovská.

Proto teď naštvaný Sirius sedí na jemu přidělené posteli a zarytě hledí před sebe, zatímco vedle něj se na posteli krčí James s hábitem stále od krve z nosu a prasklého rtu.

Kolem jejich postelí je hrobové a velice nepříjemné ticho, i když všude jinde je ruch a shon způsobený celou třídou havraspárských a mrzimorských druháků, kterým s nějak podařilo vyhodit Křiklanovu učebnu do vzduchu, což způsobilo hospitalizaci všech přítomných. Hodiny lektvarů jsou až do odvolání zrušené.

Ovšem i přes hluk kolem Sirius i James uslyší, když někdo rozrazí dveře ošetřovny a vpadne dovnitř. Oba se automaticky otočí tím směrem a tak uvidí velice naštvaného Remuse Lupina a za ním velice pomstychtivě a spokojeně se tvářící Lily Evansovou.

Netrvá to dlouho, spíš jen pár vteřin než je Remus u jejich postelí. Světlovlasý nebelvírský se hned vrhne k Jamesovi, kterému v obličeji přistane překvapivě tvrdá rána, která mu znovu zlomí nos.

„Sakra," sykne Remus, zatímco si protřepává bolavou ruku. Bolestýnského a skučícího klubíčka, které je v reálu Jamesem Potterem, si nevšímá.

„Jsi v pořádku?" ozve se hned vedle Remuse ustaraný hlas a vzápětí jeho bolavou končetinu chytnou dvě cizí a o dost opálenější ruce.

Remus udiveně zvedne pohled od své ruky ke starostlivému obličeji Siriuse Blacka. Remus na něj hledí jen chvíli, než zrudne a uhne pohledem.

„V pohodě. Jen nejsem zvyklý na pěstní souboje," zahučí Remus nějakou odpověď.

„Měl's ho proklít aspoň do desátýho kolene," sykne Sirius naštvaně a vrhne nenávistný pohled směrem ke krvácejícímu lidskému klubíčku. „Kvůli tomu kreténovi jsem- Myslel jsem- Já-" Sirius se zarazí a tentokrát je to on, kdo rudne, Remusovu dlaň pevně sevřenou v těch svých.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem křičel a nenechal tě mluvit," hlesne Sirius skoro neslyšně.

„Já vím. Je mi to taky líto, vážně," pokývne Remus hlavou. „Mohlo mě to napadnout, když jsem před tou učebnou našel ten plášť, ale nemyslel jsem- To je už jedno," pousměje se Remus s pohledem upřeným do tváře kousíček nad tou svou.

Sirius jednou rukou pustí Remusovy bolavé prsty a chytne místo nich jeho tvář.

Remus se jen víc usměje, než se ti dva políbí.

Jednoduché políbení na rty se velice rychle přemění na něco jiného a mnohem intenzivnějšího, ovšem jen na okamžik, protože se u nich vzápětí objeví madam Pomfreyová s ne moc spokojeným výrazem.

„Pánové," protáhne místní léčitelka s varovným tónem v hlase.

„Omluváme se, madam Pomfreyová," obrátí se na ni Remus s naprosto spokojeným výrazem a zády se zlehka opře do spolužáka za sebou. Snaží se přitom ignorovat nejen ohromené obličeje druháků všude kolem a Lilyin nadšený výraz s úsměvem od ucha k uchu, ale i Siriusovu ruku, která jaksi zabloudila až k Remusovu – pozadí.

„Pan Black má být v posteli a má zakázané z ní vylézt, dokud mu neřeknu," povídá madam Pomfreyová. „A nechce mi někdo z vás vysvětlit, proč pan Potter opět krvácí z nosu?"

„To nemám tušení, jak se to mohlo stát," řekne Sirius s vážným výrazem, zatímco Remus trochu zčervená. „Prostě to najednou znova začalo krvácet. Ale k důležitějším věcem, madam Pomfreyová. Nemáte trochu ledu? Remus si někde namohl ruku."

Remus se sám sobě diví, že po tomhle prohlášení Sirius taky nedostal ránu do obličeje, protože si ji určitě zasloužil.

„A toto namožení také vzniklo záhadně, jestli se nemýlím," protočí madam Pomfreová oči, než mávne hůlkou a ve vzduchu mezi nimi se objeví ubrousek, ve kterém je zabalená hrouda ledu. „Šetřete tu ruku, pane Lupine," řekne ještě léčitelka, než se obrátí k posteli obsahující Jamese Pottera, kterému už vážně hrozí křivý nos až do smrti.

Sirius zezadu chytne Remuse jednou rukou kolem pasu a odtáhne ho na postel, která je mu zde pro toto odpoledne vyhrazena.

„Co to děláš?" vyhrkne Remus překvapeně.

„Mám naordinovaný klid na lůžku," zamumle mu Sirius sedící za jeho zády do ucha, zatímco opatrně balí Remusovi prsty do studeného obkladu.

„Jenže já ne," usmívá se Remus spokojeně a opře se o mladíka za sebou. Snaží se přitom ignorovat všechny lidi okolo a to včetně Lily, která se s velice spokojeným výrazem usadila v nohách Potterovy postele a madam Pomfreyové, která jim věnovala jen jeden krátký pohled, než zase zmizela.

Zatímco si Remus na bolavé ruce drží chlazení, Siriusovy paže se mu omotají kolem trupu a přitisknou ho ještě víc k nebelvírskému za ním.

„Chyběl jsi mi, Náměsíčníku," zamumle mu Sirius do ucha než zaboří obličej do ohybu mezi Remusovým ramenem a krkem.

Remus skoro vyjekne leknutím, když mu za límec zajede studený nos, ale pak se jen spokojeně usměje a pohodlněji se opře.

„Hele, tak co mi všechno ušlo?" ozve se v nohách jejich postele Peterův udivený hlas.

„Nic moc," pousměje se Remus jeho směrem, ruce položené na těch Siriusových.

Black nevypadá, že by chtěl kamarádovi nějak odpovědět nebo se na něj aspoň podívat. Vypadá naprosto spokojený s tím, jak sedí teď.

„Takže už jste zase spolu?" zajímá se Peter, než se usadí na konci jejich postele.

„Thys o thom veděl?" zahuhňá James s nosem vycpaným vatou.

„Jo," přikývne Peter s klidem. „Došlo mi to, když jsi zase nadával, že Sirius za nikým nechodí, ale že je sám s Remusem v prázdné učebně. Odkud se pak Sirius vrátil s dalším cucflekem. Nehledě na to, že Remus jich taky pár měl," vysvětluje Peter s pokrčením ramen.

James jen zaskučí něco, co zní jako 'Já jsem idiot'.

Od Remusova krku se hned ozve mumlavé 'A pořádný'.

„Takže předpokládám, že plány na večer si každý dělá sám, co?" povzdechne si Peter. „Jenom mi vy dva dejte vědět, jestli si zabíráte ložnici, nerad bych viděl něco, co vidět rozhodně nepotřebuju," ušklíbne se Peter na Remuse a Siriuse.

Lupin hned zrudne, zato Sirius zvedne hlavu z jeho ramene.

„To zní jako dobrý nápad," prohlásí Black nadšeně. „Peter bude spát u svých kámošů v Mrzimoru, stejně mu celá jejich kolej zobe z ruky, Jamese vykopneme na chodbu a my máme ložnici sami pro sebe!"

„Prosím, neřeš to teď tady," skoro škemrá Remus, jehož obličej nemá v rajčeti konkurenci.

„Vy dva jste úžasní," usměje se na Remuse a Siriuse Lily, než se postaví. „Musím jít, nechala jsem v knihovně nějaké věci."

„Já ti pomůžu," zvedne se Peter a odejde i s rezatou primuskou.

„Chyběl jsi mi," zamumle Sirius znovu a tak potichu, aby ho slyšel jen Remus, když jejich dva spolužáci zmizí.

„Ty mně taky," oplatí mu Lupin sentiment, než otočí hlavu dozadu a políbí svého přítele na rty. Nebo aspoň tak dobře na rty, jak jen to v téhle poloze jde. Nevadí mu ani to publikum kolem, stačí mu, že je zase se Siriusem.

To stačí.


End file.
